1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a support device for use with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, usually have supports, such as padded legs for keeping electronic devices out of direct contact with surfaces such as a desktop to prevent the electronic devices from being scraped. Typically, the supports are made of plastic, rubber etc and attached to the enclosures of the electronic devices by glue. However, these kind of typical supports are not very durable and easily detached from the enclosures.